


Tony's Brother?

by soraheartless21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Harry, Snarky Harry, Snarky Tony, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraheartless21/pseuds/soraheartless21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's mysterious big brother, Harry decides to visit Tony he didn't except to meet a jealous super soldier, a shy doctor with anger problems, a acrobat archer, a dangerous assassin, or the God of thunder living under the same roof as Tony. </p><p>How will everyone get along with a person they don't know and claims to be Tony's brother. </p><p>And two guys manage to attact Harry's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I honestly didn't plan this fic at all, it just wrote it self out.

"Alright! Which one of yous ate the last piece of apple pie was saving?" Tony Stark yelled accuses everyone in the living room who was present. He had his hands against his wait as he looked suspiciously.

He slowly walk towards Steve, circling him as lion would do to it's prey but considering the size difference between Tony's shorter and more conpact body to Steve massive height and well muscles body it was a funny scene. 

Tony leaned into Steve and just started at him, rasing an eyebrow he questioned Steve. "Alright, fess up. Did you are my last slice of apple pie, Cap. We all know how much you like apple pie." 

Steve tried his best to not look into Tony's honey gaze but temptation was to great to avoid it. He took in every last second of attention Tony gave him and teasure it because he had a huge crush on the short genius. 

He cleared his voice and shakily shook his head. He ignored the poorly covered snickers from Clint who was laughing at his embarrassment and said, "of course I didn't ate the slice of apple pie, plus I prefer pecans pie over apple pie." 

Tony narrowed his eyes and walked away, making Steve sigh disappointingly that Tony wasn't looking at him any more. 

Passing by Bruce, he knew that the quite shy man didn't ate his pie because the poor man was allergic to apples. 

He also ignored Natasha who didn't like sweet foods, much lesd desserts unless they contain coffee. 

Which left Clint pretty much left, Thor had been stuck in Asgard dealing with his own problems and hadn't had a chance to visit them for the past month. 

Tony closed in on the archer. "That means it was you! You ate my apple pie I was saving for today! And now I'm pie-less! How do you expect me to celebrated Pie Day without pie!" He exclaimed dramatic. 

Clint eyes widen, an angry snarky Stark wasn't a pretty sight. Normally he would've gotten away eating leftovers but this one time he didn't teach Tony's delicious, tantalizing apple pie. He swore it wasn't him. 

He jumped out of the couch trying to distance himself from the angry Tony.

"I-I swear I didn't eat your pie, Stark! I swear." He yelled dodging the vase Tony threw at him. 

"Liar! You always eat my leftover even when I write my damn name on my food! Just admitted you ate it and deal with the consequence like a man." He reason.

Clint shook his head, "I didn't touch your damn pie. Sure, I thought about it but never touch it." 

"Lies! I say, Lies!"

"Natasha aren't you going to intervene or something. Now's a good chance." He pleaded to the Russian spy but she scoffed. 

"Sorry Clint, you're problem. You deal with it. Plus it's pretty fun watching you scream like a little girl as Tony chases you around" she says smirking widely. He pouts cutely but it didn't work.

He looked at Bruce who plainly ingored him in favor of the book he was reading and Steve just left the room going towards the kitchen. When he return he had a freaking bowl of popcorn and sat with Natasha sharing the stupid popcorn. 

Clint whined, "isn't anybody going to help me?" 

As soon as he asked a loud gunshot sound echoed through the entire room and even the windows creaked. 

All movement within the room stood frozen in time. They all stood up checking their surrounding on high alerts until Tony screamed loudly.

"HARRY!!!" The genius exclaimed excitedly, sends waves after waves of pure unadulterated joy. 

A low chuckle echoed through the room but they're wasn't anyone else in the room until a shadow, or a mass of darkness erupted from the floor right next to Tony. 

In panic, Steve pushed Tony away from the mass of darkness only to be scratched and kicked by Tony.

"Get off me you big oaf! Don't you see Harry is here!"

Somehow, Tony manage to push off Steve and ran towards the mass of darkness. Everyone else stood in shock when a tall, muscled man with incredibly messy black hair which seemed to defy the laws of physics and had the world's most unique shade of green eyes that could easily rival any emerald in the world.

They saw how the man picked up Tony as if he weight nothing and hugged him. The man was hugging Tony Stark without being pushed away. 

They saw Tony melt into the stranger's embrace and smile! An actual genuine smile from Tony.

Steve seethed with jealousy as he saw the man hold his Tony, yes his Tony while he could only watch. 

He wanted to march up to the man punch him right on his handsome face and take Tony away. 

"I missed you Harry! Where have you been!?" Tony pouted, he buried his head between Harry's crook and sighed happy. 

It been a good fives years since he last seen Harry and he missed him. It was difficult at first but receiving texts or even calls from him made his day. 

Harry kissed Tony's hair and heard a loud growl come from the massive blonde to his left. He cocked an eyebrow at him and felt waves of anger, jealousy, hurt, and yearning from the blonde. 

He hugged Tony one last time before he set him back on the floor. "Sorry Tommy, it took longer than I expected. You wouldn't believe what the purebloods bigots were going off about. I swear I don't know why I even try." 

Tony smiled understandably, "their too stuck on their ways to ever change. Soo, Har-Bear you're staying right?"

Before Harry could reply, Steve walked towards them and scowled at Harry angerly. "Who are you and how did you enter the tower." He snarled trying his best to intimidate the handsome man who was apparently named Harry.

Harry snorted, "if you're trying to scare me into submission Captain, it's not going to work. I've seen scarier and more terrifying horror than you'll never imagine."

Steve turns an alarming shade of red. Tony could see a vein popping on his forehead and is confused as to why Steve was reacting this hostile towards Harry.

He walks in-between both men and pushs Steve away from Harry. While Steve was the perfect soldier in every sense of the world, it didn't mean he couldn't die and showed he fight against Harry he'll stand no chance against Harry.

"Stand down Captain, Harry isn't a threat." He says.

Steve eyes Harry warily, "how do you know! He just appeared out of the shadows! That's not a normal thing!" 

'Oh God, please don't go there.' Tony says in his mind. 

"What,"

'No.' Tony panics trying to stop Steve from saying something he'll regret.

"Kind." 

'Steve! Shut up!' He yells in his mind as he feels Harry overwhelming magic begin to flare out causing the lights to flicker on and off and glass to rattled. 

"Of freaky power he..."

'Fuck, Steve's screwed.' He says, face palming his forehead. 

Harry unleashes his magic and lifts Steve off the ground and appears behind him. Steve tries to struggle from the unseen forces that is holding him down but can't move a muscle.

He hears an icy cold voice whisper into his ear, "you're lucky you're friends with my Tommy, Captain. If it was anyone else I would've smite you where you stand. 

Now you calm down and stay put like a good soldier you are or I'll be force to sedated you by my owns means and you wouldn't like that. The last man who tried to fight back had his mind broken within seconds.

So I'll let you go and you'll stay put right?" He asks the blonde soldier who barely nods in return and says, "yes sir," weakly.

Harry lets the man fall onto the ground like a puppet and turns around to Tony. He smiles goofy, "So are you finally going to friends Tommy-Cat or what?" 

The rest of the team can only gape at the man who took out Steve without batting an idea with some kind of invisible force. They all trembled as they heard Harry's ice cold voice threaten and scold Steve and they certainly don't want to be on Steve place right now.

Tony grins madly. Taking Harry's hand he lead him to where the rest of the teams are standing. 

"She's Natasha Romanov, a spy, master assassin and close combat specialist. She speaks over 10 language and knows her way with guns. She's smoking hot, but she's quite deadly. Hence her codename, Black Widow ." Tony says. 

Harry takes her hand and kisses the back of her hand. She tries her best not to blush and it barely works. "Pleasure to meet you, my lady." He smiles at her. 

'That smile should be illegal' she says to herself.

Natasha nods back, "likewise." 

"The next person in the world's most brilliant man, not counting me of course, Dr. Bruce Banner. An expert in gamma radiation with a slight anger problem and a little green problem, but he's also the most sweetest guy you'll never meet." Bruce glares at Tony a bit before he looks at Harry and smiles.

Harry looks into his eyed and he gasps.

"Those eyes.... they're so sad... almost longing for something or someone....it's as if there's an inner war inside you, constantly fight for you to remain in control..." Bruce stiffs up and starts hyperventilating. 

Everyone stands back waiting for the hulk to burst out at any moment but instead Harry hugs Bruce tightly.

"There, there.... it's okay just breath with me... there you go. You're going to be okay." Bruce's body goes limp on Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. He had never felt so relax before as he is in Harry's strong embrace.

Harry rubs his back soothingly. "I'm going to teach you couple of relaxation techniques that's help you with your 'anger' and emotions. You're unbelievably tense and need to relax." He whisper into his ear, his warm breath hit Bruce's neck and sent shivers down his spine.

"Cough...cough... now that's been settled shall we continue?" He interrupt their moment and taps his foot against the marble floor. 

Bruce flushs as he realize he still in Harry's arms and awkwardly let's no. 

Harry pouts at Tony, "I kinda enjoyed that moment. If you want any more cuddles jusr let me know. I won't mind." He says seductively to the doctor and winks. Which made him blush again.

Tony grumbles under his breath. Harry smiled, he sees Tony getting jealous and slightly possessive of him. 

"Last but not least is Clint Barton, a master archer who has never miss before, or so he claims. He's a notorious leftover stealer-eater. His code name is Hawkeye. Other nicknames are: birdbrains, bird breath, blondie, and Legolas!"

Harry grabs his hand as kisses it, he winks at Clint and gave a wide smile. "Pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I'll get to see you around some more, yeah" Clint blushes as he feels the other man's smothering gaze on him that feels like he's burning up. He looks nods at him not being able yo trust himself not to look like a dork infront of the gorgeous man. 

Tony pouts, "stop flirting with everyone 'Ry!" 

Harry laughs, "like you're one to Tommy." 

"Harry!!!" Tony whines, "at least don't flirt with birdbrains. He ate my apple pie. You know the one you made." 

"Hey! I told you I didn't eat it!" 

"Sure you didn't!"

"I swear I didn't!"

Harry walks towards Natasha and Bruce. "Are they always like this." He askes them.

Natasha snorts, "when don't they fight with each other." She replies. 

Harry shakes his head, "Tony never changes. I better break this up before they start destroying the tower." 

"Good luck," Bruce whispers. 

"Okay guys stop fighting. Clint didn't ate the last piece of your apple pie. It was me and before you complain I made you another." Harry opens his jacket and takes a small box out. With a waves of this free hand he enlarges the box and gives it to Tony. 

"Happy Pie Day, Tony!" 

Tony fist pumps the air, "yay! Pie!!" He exclaims, holding up his apple pie as if it was his precious delicate masterpiece, a gift worthy of the gods. 

They all sweat dropped as Tony is doing his ridiculous victory dance around the room. They were all happy Tony was back to normal.... well relatively normal. 

It wasn't until Steve got up and asked, "just who exactly are you?" He asked the raven haired man, everyone stops to looked at the man with interest. 

"Ahh, forgive me. I'm Harry James Potter," he says calmly offering his had to the captain, "Tony's surrogate older and highly protective brother. Pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
